In many integrated circuit applications, it is advantageous for the integrated circuit to provide voltage to modules external to the integrated circuit. It is often useful to control the voltage provided by the integrated circuit to the external modules to be switched on and off. This can allow the integrated circuit to selectively shut down the external module, and to provide voltage to the external module during a reset condition. Voltage control is sometimes provided by using an external switch, such as a transistor element coupled to an input of the external module that is controlled by the integrated circuit. However, the external switch, such as the transistor element, adds expense to the system.
In many applications, including applications involving portable devices, voltage is provided to the integrated circuit by a battery that is external to the integrated circuit. The voltage provided by the battery is often modified by the integrated circuit to provide a designated voltage to the external module. Since different portable devices use different battery types and configurations having different input voltage levels, it would be desirable for the integrated circuit to adapt to a variety of battery types.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method to provide voltage to modules external to an integrated circuit.